Typical electric motor actuators in aircraft and/or large vehicle (e.g., trains, commercial equipment, and/or the like) brake systems may employ a load cell that is installed within the actuator housing. When the actuator is engaged, the load cell is loaded in compression. This compressive loading may deflect and/or deform the load cell, creating inaccuracies in measurement and requiring more frequent calibration and maintenance.